Beautiful Disaster
by Kaycedilla0414
Summary: InuYasha and Miroku have irritated a half-demon sorceress who now wants to teach them a lesson. What happens when this lessons goes wrong and Kagome gets dragged in? Why does this concern Sesshomaru and more importantly... why does it involve the crazed and ruthless Lord of the Northwestern Lands?
1. Men Like You Belong In Jail

"InuYasha, do you believe it wise to have angered that sorceress?" Miroku asked as they group settled around the campfire.

"Pft, if anything it was your fault for trying to make a move on her. Don't blame it on me!" InuYasha retorted as he crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.

"You were both in the wrong," Kagome said to her traveling companions.

"Don't you find it odd though that a half demon, as stunning as she was, was allowed to live in that village so peacefully?" Miroku asked.

"Not really. She lived there first and then the villagers moved by her because of her powers. Her being a half demon only amplified her powers I believe. Besides, she wasn't mean, she was really feisty" Sango replied.

"She seemed so young," Kagome added as she looked at Shippo's sleeping form in her lap.

"I don't know… Something doesn't feel right," frowned the monk, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"You're just saying that because she was completely disgusted by your behavior," Sango growled. "Not that I blame her," she then added to no one in particular.

*Random Flashback Time!*

The group had been traveling for a while with no sign of the shards. InuYasha was getting agitated which was, in turn, making him take it out on Kagome.

"I'm not just a Shikon detector!" Kagome snapped after the last of InuYasha's snide remarks.

"Oh, so you serve another purpose?" InuYasha asked.

"I could just go home, ya know!" the miko threatened.

"Like hell! I wasn't the one who shot the jewel with a sacred arrow!"

"Will you two please stop arguing? We have more important things to worry about right now, like trying to find more shards," the demon slayer sighed.

"Besides, I think I see a village up ahead and the last thing we need is for you two to argue and alarm villagers like last time," Miroku added.

"Whatever," came the inu hanyou's reply. Kagome just shot him a dirty look and kept on walking.

"Let's ask around the village and see if they know anything about some shards," Sango suggested and with that the group journeyed to the small village up ahead.

"Excuse me, sir," Kagome said upon meeting the first villager she saw. "Would you happen to have heard any recent news about some sacred jewel shards?"

"No. I haven't. Many of the villagers here don't bother with outside affairs. There is a half demon sorceress that lives close to the mountains on the outskirt of this village though. If anyone would know about the shards, Tsukiko would" he answered.

"Thank you," Kagome said and the man went on his way.

"A half demon sorceress?" Shippo questioned.

"As odd as it maybe, it's worth a try," Kagome said.

"I think we're wasting our time. We should be looking for shards, not for people who have heard about them," griped InuYasha.

"Yes, except looking hasn't gotten us very far recently has it?" Kagome bit back. InuYasha grunted and they all headed to the edge of the village in search of Tsukiko.

"This has to be her place," Shippo pointed out as they reached a rather large house.

"May I help you?" A voice asked. They turned to see a girl walking towards the house from a thicket.

She had long, thick and silky black hair that stopped just short of her waist. One eye was a brilliant lilac color and the other was the color of fresh spring grass, both with cotton candy blue flecks. Her skin appeared as smooth as glass and was a light russet color. She wore a pink kimono with bright yellow, green, and blue lining and sashes that hugged her frame nicely. Her eyes, claws, and a pair of lynx ears that rested on top of her head were the only ways of knowing she was part demon. Other than that, she appeared to be a normal girl, around the age of 17.

"Are you Tsukiko?" InuYasha asked gruffly.

She arched an eyebrow. "Seeing as you're seeking me, you think you'd be nicer."

"I'm sorry for my friend's rude behavior. I'm sure he was just intimidated by your beauty," Miroku smiled as he approached the female half demon.

Tsukiko arched an eyebrow. "People like you belong in jail." Sango and Kagome giggled at her statement.

"We have a question for you," InuYasha said as he ignored the monk.

"You really aren't well with making friends, are you? If you need my help, it would probably help if you didn't just bark out commands and such… no pun intended," Tsukiko frowned.

InuYasha growled. "We aren't here to make friends. We're here to see if you've heard of any recent news about the Shikon shards so we can get on with our journey!"

"Well I don't like your attitude. If you want information I suggest you lose the attitude, Puppy-Dog," Tsukiko said simply, stressing the nickname that caused InuYasha to growl.

"I'm sorry about them. We really would appreciate your help though," Kagome said, feeling that it would be a wise idea to step in. Tsukiko looked at Kagome for a second and signed.

"Fine, I'll tell you what I know but only because you seem to be more decent than you're other two companions. I heard of some news from a wanderer. There has been recent demon activity within the lands towards the northwest and more than usual," Tsukiko said as she addressed Kagome and Sango.

"That doesn't mean that it has anything to do with shards," InuYasha commented.

Tsukiko gave him a pointed glare. "Well, if you would let me finish before interrupting me, perhaps I was getting with that."

"Please continue," Sango urged.

"As I was saying, there is a lot of demon activity within the lands to the northwest. The ruler of that land is on the verge of losing his throne due to internal conflict and because of this, the demons fear for their safety. I have heard that many of them are indeed, seeking the Shikon jewel as another means to protect their selves. I, however, wouldn't venture there," Tsukiko informed.

"Why the hell not?" asked InuYasha. After hearing that there were shards in the northwest, he was determined to go. With more shards, they were closed to killing Naraku and he was closer to becoming full demon.

"Well, for one because the Lord of the northwestern lands has lost his damn mind. He's a ruthless demon with no concern for the well beings of others now that he's lost his mate and child. Secondly, the lands there are full of power hungry demons after shards that you possess, and lastly, the ruler of the western lands is a completely gorgeous asshole," Tsukiko stated as if this was common news.

InuYasha smirked. "Yeah, that Western lord is an asshole, already."

"This is one of the reasons that you shouldn't be going there!" Tsukiko said.

"Don't worry about us, we can handle ourselves, especially against Lord Jerk of the West," InuYasha assured her.

"You seem very sure that you can beat him. There is a reason that he was made the Western Lord. He filled the footsteps of his father rather well and is a merciless ruler," Tsukiko said. InuYasha tensed at the mention of his father's legacy. Technically InuYasha was Prince of the West but because he was half demon, he wasn't allowed to have rights to the throne. Once Sesshomaru had inherited the west from his father, he had seen to that much.

"Western Lord? Does she mean Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome.

"You know the western lord?" the female half demon inquired.

"Hmph, something like that," scrowled InuYasha.

"Well excuse me. I didn't know he had friends. I'll have to ask him why he didn't tell me that last time we had tea," Tsukiko scoffed as sarcasm coated her words.

"I assure you, girl, he doesn't" InuYasha conformed. Tsukiko gave him a mildly confused look. "Come guys, we can make some progress before nightfall," InuYasha said as he turned to leave.

"You're welcome, Rude-Ass," Tsukiko said to InuYasha's retreating back.

"I'm sorry about that. We really do appreciate all of your assistance," Kagome bowed.

"I'm sorry about the guys in our group," Sango said as she too bowed and took her leave.

"I'm sorry that our encounter was so short, but know that I will be visiting you in my dreams tonight. A beauty like yours will not be forgotten so easily," Miroku said as he tried to approach Tsukiko, however, he ran head first into a barrier. She had an eyebrow raised at him in disgust.

She watched the group disappear through the forest and frowned. _'That half-demon need to be taught a lesson. He thinks too much of himself but I do believe that I have just the thing.'_

***END RANDOM FLASHBACK TIME!***

"InuYasha, is it time to camp yet?" Kagome whined as the group trudged on slowly. He grunted but looked as the sun kissed the land and casted an orange light on everything under it. The night went as usual, the girls took a bath, everyone had supper, they say around the fire and talked a bit, and then everyone went to bed and prepared for their journey to the northwest.

During the night InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara woke up upon feeling the aura of an incredibly strong youkai. "Kagome, wake up!" yelled InuYasha as he jumped down from the tree he had been perched in and prepared for battle. Sango and Miroku were also on their guard. "KAGOME!" InuYasha called out again.

"Stop yelling, will ya!" grumbled a half awake Kagome as she sat up in her sleeping bag, careful to not wake up Shippo, who had learned to sleep through InuYasha's yelling.

The group stared at Kagome in awe. "What's wrong?" she asked in a voice mixed with confusion and panic. The group merely continued to stare, for where Kagome had once been there was now a full blooded, and very strong youkai.


	2. Maybe You Are Kagome

**I do not own InuYasha. **

"Where's Kagome," InuYasha growled as he turned towards her, realizing that it was, indeed, this "new" Kagome that was emitting the strong youkai aura.

"The hell are you talking about, InuYasha?! I am Kagome!" Kagome asked, confused and irritated.

"Kagome isn't a full blooded demon. Who are you!?" InuYasha inquired.

"And I'm not a full blooded demon, InuYasha. I'm Kagome!" the once miko frowned. Sango and Miroku looked on in awe and confusion. This demon resembled Kagome, and argued with InuYasha like Kagome, but since when had she become a full blooded youkai?

"Oh, well if you aren't a full blooded demon, I would appreciate it if you'd put those fangs in your mouth and stop growling at me," InuYasha snapped.

"For the last time, I'm not a… I have fangs?" Kagome said, stopping mid-sentence to feel the fangs that were, in fact, coming from her mouth. "I HAVE FANGS!" Kagome yelled. At this Shippo woke up and upon seeing the youkai in the sleeping bag with him, hopped immediately into Sango's arms.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked. All Kagome could do was nod and stare at the InuTachi and touch her fangs.

"What happened to me?" Kagome asked in a panic.

"I'd like to know where the girl is, demon," InuYasha asked again. The demon may have some of Kagome's familiar scent and some of her features, but he wasn't taking any chances. No one was going to harm Kagome or any of this group.

Kagome, in frustration, looked the half demon in his amber eyes with a bored expression. "Sit," was all she said and the hanyou face planted. He got up and growled.

"Okay… So maybe you are Kagome," he grumbled.

"What happened to you, Kagome?" Miroku asked as Shippo and Kirara went over to sniff Kagome. Everyone let their guards down and inched nearer to Kagome, taking in her new appearance.

"I don't know! I woke up like this and …" Kagome trailed off as her eyes watered up.

"There's no need to cry, Momma," Shippo said as he wiped a tear that had managed to escape. Kagome gave a half-hearted smile to the kit.

"He's right, Kags. You should see how beautiful you are," Sango chirped, trying to console the girl she had come to consider a sister.

"It's true. I didn't think it was possible but you've gotten even more beautiful!" Miroku added as he approached Kagome.

"Yeah, go by her, Monk. And when she hits you with her new demonic powers and you find yourself eating the branches of a tree, I'm not going get you," InuYasha glared. Miroku took a step back. Kagome frowned, realizing that InuYasha was right; she had no idea how to control her powers. She stood up and went to her bag and retrieved a mirror.

Her mouth fell open at her new appearance. While her hair was the same length as it had always been, it was now so black that in certain lights it held a blue tent. Her eyes were so light blue it resembled the same color as that of a sky right after the rain, when the sun was shining bright and illuminating the clouds. Her eyelashes were thicker and longer and they, along with a dark magenta stripe across her eyelids made her eyes pop and sparkle. Her skin was so pale and smooth; it seemed to glow as if it were a moonbeam. She had graceful features and fuller, pinker lips. She now had dainty hands that had elegant claws at the ends and even though they appeared pretty, she knew that she could so a lot of damage with them. A dark magenta sun sat on her forehead. It was just a ring, as opposed to the whole sphere being filled in, and there was fire going around it. A jagged stripe wrapped from the palm of her left hand, down her well-toned arm, once across her torso, and ended on her right ankle. It was barely visible, as if done in white ink. Her teeth had sharpened into fangs and all of her senses were heightened.

"There's no use panicking right now. We should go back to bed and sort this out tomorrow while we heard to the Northwestern lands," Kagome sighed as Sango and Shippo yawned. Everyone nodded and lay back down. With her new demonic hearing, Kagome lay awake; listening to everyone's faint and even breathing. She looked up at InuYasha on his branch, leaning against the trunk with his eyes closed. Careful not to wake Shippo, she got up and jumped next to InuYasha effortlessly.

He opened his eyes before she could address him and gold met blue. "What's happened to me, InuYasha," Kagome finally asked in a trembling voice. He could see how scared she was.

"I don't know, Kagome, but trust me, we'll figure it out soon enough and then you'll be your old annoying self again," he smirked, teasing her. She gave him a weak smile and nodded.

"Hey, InuYasha?" Kagome asked as she looked at him sheepishly.

"What?" he asked as he looked from the moon to her.

"Can you tell what kind of demon I am?"

"Hmm, from what I can smell, you're an inu youkai, and an important one at that," InuYasha stated.

"From what you can smell!?" Kagome gasped in horror, smelling her shirt. InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Yes, from what I can smell but it's not a bad thing. Better than smelling like Koga or Naraku. All demon types have a certain smell, just like everyone has a different scent. You smell like an inu youkai and that mark on your forehead means that you're important. I don't know where you belong or how this happened though," InuYasha explained calmly, trying to reassure Kagome.

"So, I'm like you and Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked innocently.

"No, not really. You're inu like us but a different kind and you aren't from the western family because you don't have a crescent moon like Sesshomaru," InuYasha corrected.

"Oh, so does this mean we're cousins?" Kagome laughed. InuYasha fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Maybe somewhere down the line but probably not. Just like Koga and the wolves of the north are "cousins" but have no relation, we're both inu cousins but have no relation," InuYasha said. That made sense to Kagome.

"InuYasha, how come when you turn full demon, you don't have markings like Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she looked at InuYasha with a frown.

"I don't know. Maybe because he was born a full demon or maybe it has to do with the fact that his mom was a silver inu too. I'm really not sure," InuYasha answered as he averted his eyes back to the moon. Tonight it was similar to the one that marked his half-brother's forehead. After a bit more talking Kagome yawned. "You should get some sleep. By tomorrow night we should be close to the northwestern border,"

"Do you think we'll meet up with Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"I hope not but for all I know the bastard will show up and make this more difficult than it has to be," the hanyou growled. Kagome nodded and headed back to her sleeping bag.

'I have a feeling that this is going to get worse before it gets any better,' Kagome thought as she drifted off the sleep. If only she knew just how wrong things were really going to get.

**Sorry the story is slow to progress but I hoped you all liked it. I promise to try and update as soon as I can. Sesshomaru and Rin should make an appearance in the next chapter.**


	3. Hide & Go Seek

**I don't own InuYasha. **

**A/N: Okay, so I'll be describing certain youkai aura's and stuff in this chapter and seeing as I'm NOT a demon, it may be a bit off so I'm sorry in advance. Please bear with me and enjoy. In this chapter I will also introduce Sesshomaru, even though it may not be brief. I would also like to apologize in advance if any characters are OOC. Thanks.**

The group walked a great distance the next day, bringing them closer to their destination.

"So do you have any idea who you ended up a demon?" asked Shippo as they sat down for lunch. She frowned and shook her head as she looked down at her ramen.

"This is a real set back. We're supposed to be look for shards, not worrying about why Kagome can now protect herself," InuYasha grumbled.

Kagome's anger bubbled up. Her demon aura flared as her eyes turned a deep red and a deep growled sat, lodged in her throat.

"Kagome! Calm down!" yelled Sango and Miroku as they tried to calm down their friend. Her aura was so strong that is caused the bark on a nearby tree to sizzle off and a few boulders exploded.

"Kagome, you must calm down. It is dangerous to everyone if you can't control your new youkai abilities," Sango said softly. At the thought of hurting her friends Kagome calmed down considerably.

"It's true." She frowned. "I need to learn how to control these powers or else I am a danger to you all."

"Don't worry. We will be able to figure this out and in no time you will be back to normal again," Shippo warmly stated as he tried to cheer up Kagome. She nodded but didn't look very convinced.

***WITH LORD SESSHOMARU***

As Sesshomaru was patrolling his lands he felt a burst of demon energy on the borders of his lands. He wasn't fond of such a strong demon being on his lands. He looked at Rin as she ate her lunch of fruit and fish and babbled to Jaken, who looked less than amused. Ah-Un lay under the shade of a tree and basked in the afternoon sun. He contemplated what he should do for a moment.

"Jaken, take care of Rin or else," was all he said as he gracefully walked out of the clearing. He would have taken Rin with him but he didn't like the idea of having her so close to the strong demonic aura that was unfamiliar to him and unwanted so close to his lands. He knew that he could protect her but he wasn't going to take his chances. He just wanted to take care of the threat and return to his castle so that he could take care of urgent diplomatic concerns.

Realizing that it would be too slow to walk, Sesshomaru transformed into a huge ball of light and transported himself to the edge of his lands, not far from where he sensed the strong aura. He closed his eyes andfought back a sigh.

'_I really don't want to deal with the hanyou right now but I need to know who this aura belongs too. I will not permit a dangerous youkai to roam so close to my lands, at least while Rin is traveling,'_ Sesshomaru thought. His half-brother wasn't technically on his lands but he would make sure that the hanyou didn't even entertain the idea of trespassing. He reached a cliff and let his heightened youkai senses tell him of what was happening with his brother and his group.

***InuTachi**

"I guess I can teach you some basic stuff," InuYasha offered.

"Like what?" Kagome asked as she tilted her head a little to the side. She wasn't sure how different hanyou and youkai powers worked so she wasn't sure just how well she would catch on to what InuYasha was trying to teach her.

"I can't think of anything easier than locating auras and smelling scents," InuYasha said as he thought about it for a second.

"Yeah, that's something that we, youkais, learn as infants,"Shippo chimed in.

"It's true. The aura and scent of an infant youkai's parents are meant to soothe. Aura and scents also call to a full-blooded demon's inner beast. It's like instinct," Sango added. Kagome nodded, feeling a little better. If she couldn't manage to master this she would be a failure as a demon. She wanted to learn so that she could help the group and not feel like such a burden anymore and once that was done, she could return to her normal human miko self.

"Okay, now close your eyes and try to find me using just your nose," InuYasha said as he jumped into a tree a few yards away.

Kagome obeyed and was surprised as the world around her opened up in a new and exciting way. She heard birds flapping their wings high above her and smelled flowers budding, their natural perfumes flowing in the gentle breeze around her. Leaves whispered softly as they fell to the ground and a small creek giggled against young cliffs.

'_Focus, Kagome!'_ Kagome reminded herself as she set out at the task at hand. _'How do I find InuYasha if I don't even know what he smelled like in the first place?' _Kagome huffed. Then it hit her. She smirked. _'InuYasha smells like the ramen he had for lunch and… warmth. It's like a gentle breeze, refreshing but with the potential to be dangerous. His scent reminds me of a really warm summer day,'_

'_**Safety,' **_same a strong voice in her mind. Kagome frowned. She pushed it away as her conscience and in the blink of an eye she was on the side of InuYasha in the tree. She carefully opened her eyes.

"You found me and managed to get up here by yourself… Good start," complimented InuYasha. Kagome smiled. "Don't get excited. Now I want you to find Kirara without using your nose. I want you to use your senses. Try and feel for her aura," InuYasha instructed sternly. Kagome nodded and they jumped out of the tree. She closed her eyes and the group watched in anticipation as Kirara transformed into her larger form and took off towards to sky.

"How will I know when I find her?" Kagome asked.

"You just will," InuYasha said.

Kagome calmed down and let her senses reach out to try and locate Kirara. She felt InuYasha's aura as it let off a distinct red pulse around him, but it was similar to Sango and Miroku's but also similar to Shippo's. _'I guess this is what a hanyou aura looks like? A mix between human and demon?' _Kagome thought. That was when it hit her.

"InuYasha…?" Kagome asked with thick uncertainty in her voice.

"Yeah? Did you find her yet?" InuYasha assumed.

Kagome frowned. "No… not really. I think I found something else,"

"Hn, what is it? Can you tell?" InuYasha inquired, wondering what it was that Kagome had found.

'_**Powerful. Careful, little one,' **_the voice in Kagome's mind growled.

"It's a navy blue demonic aura and it's calm but powerful. The back of my neck is tingling and I'm pretty sure a voice in my head literally just growled," Kagome explained as her brow was furrowed in confusion. InuYasha now wore an expression that matched Kagome's.

"It smells… like a river but different. It's pleasant but at any time the tides can turn and it can be devastating. It's like a thunderstorm during winter and yet there are spices mixed in. InuYasha, it's not pleased," Kagome once again tried to explain.

"Do you know what it is, Kagome?" InuYasha asked again.

"I'm trying," Kagome growled irritably.

"Well try harder," InuYasha pushed.

"I'm new at this! Give me a break, will ya?" Kagome barked as her youkai flared against InuYasha's. "Uh-oh," Kagome said as she realized what she'd done. She closed her eyes again.

"What's happening?" InuYasha asked, trying to sense what she was. He realized that with her full youkai abilities, she was able to sense things farther than he could.

"The demon doesn't like that I let my aura get out of control. I sense dominance and it's headed this way," Kagome panicked.

"Who is it?" InuYasha snapped.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said wide-eyed. She was proud that she had figured it out but at the same time she was worried. At that moment, Sesshomaru landed in front of InuYasha and the group with one graceful movement.


	4. Into the Unknown

**I don't own InuYasha. **

**A/N: I'm glad to have such positive reviews and such an increase in followers! I reread the last chapter and the grammar mistakes caught my eye. I'll try to work on keeping future mistakes down to a minimum. I usually write these chapters at like 3 in the morning so I'm a bit out of it when I do post them. However, with Hurricane Issac headed straight for where I live, I will probably have lots of time on my hands to work on more chapters so I hope everyone enjoys what's to come! **

InuYasha growled and pulled out his sword, Tetsusaiga, ready to fight his older half-brother.

"What do you want?" InuYasha growled.

Sesshomaru gave his brother a side glare as he turned his attention back to Kagome. She was terrified, that much was evident without the need of his youkai senses but he could also pick up on her aura flaring dangerously close to his. "It would be wise to keep your aura in check," he warned Kagome as clashing auras would surely bring out their inner beasts.

"Sorry," Kagome mumbled as she reigned in her powers. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she felt a presence inside of her growing restless. A distinct urge to protect her friends washed over her.

"What are you doing here?" InuYasha asked as he stepped closer to Kagome, sword still in hand. Sesshomaru nodded his head towards Kagome, never faltering the intense gaze he had on her.

"We don't know how it happened, Sesshomaru-sama," spoke the monk.

"Yes, as you know, Kagome is...was a miko,"Sango reminded him.

"Perhaps," Sesshomaru coldly replied. This baffled him, not that he would ever admit it to his current audience. _'How is it that a human miko would end up with these powers? She would prove very strong if she were trained properly. Her markings though… Surely she can't be...' _

"Sesshomaru, why are you here? We aren't on your lands. This is none of your business and if you have a problem with it I will gladly kick your ass!" challenged the hanyou.

"So eager to be defeated?" teased Sesshomaru as he finally gave his brother some attention.

"Hold on, InuYasha. Milord, do you have any idea how Kagome could have ended up in this predicament?" Miroku asked.

Sesshomaru looked at the monk and was impressed with his courage and the respect he gave the Western Lord. "She attained this power and status the same as any other demoness." _'If I'm right, it is best that she leave her companions. Her very company will be the cause of their painful demise and while I would like to see the half breed suffer, it will not be permitted by any other hand but my own,' _he thought to himself.

"Are you saying that Kagome was always a demoness? That she was born this way?" asked Sango.

"I do not like to repeat myself, girl," Sesshomaru retorted.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I wasn't born a demon… I was… am a miko. A human miko. How is it that a miko could also be a demon without purifying it," Kagome asked.

"You were never a priestess and a demoness at the same time so there was never a need for the two auras to clash and cause damage to each other," the youkai answered as he returned his gaze to Kagome.

"Milord, if I may interrupt you once more, earlier you said power AND status, what did you mean by that. Surely you don't mean what I think you mean?" Miroku asked as he pondered the Lords earlier words.

"Keh, that bastard's probably just spewing some crazy shit to throw us off so he can try to take Tetsusaiga," InuYasha scoffed.

"First off, half-breed, I do not spew. That is strictly reserved for worthless and tasteless beings, such as you. There is no need for me to try and distract you for if I wanted to take the sword father left in your care, I would have it and your severed head. Secondly, I advise you to clean up your act in front of your superiors," corrected the elder brother sternly.

'_Wow, I think that's the most I've ever heard Sesshomaru speak at once,'_ Kagome thought.

"Just because you're a full demon doesn't mean that you're my superior! I can still wipe the floor with that smug face of yours!" InuYasha yelled.

"Are you truly that dense, little brother?" Sesshomaru sighed. "While the girl and I do surpass you in power, I meant superior as in status, as in class."

InuYasha looked at his brother in confusion but it was Shippo who spoke up, "So Kagome's a princess?!"

"Hn, if you value the life of your friends, I suggest you leave," Sesshomaru said as he turned and began to walk away.

"Wait! Sesshomaru-sama!" Kagome called to the other inu-youkai but in a flash of light, the demon was gone.

'_What did he mean? Surely I am no princess! I'm not even from this world so it's not like I can be born a demon because there aren't even demons in my world! I needed to talk to him more, he seems to know something that I don't and maybe he has answers as to how I can go back to being a miko! But more importantly, what did he mean when he said I should leave if I value my friends' lives…?'_

"Aye, Kagome, let's go, we're wasting daylight! We still have to make it to the northwestern lands and locate the shards Tsukiko talked about," InuYasha called, snapping Kagome out of her thoughts. She nodded and the group kept on walking. Her thoughts never left the words the Western Lord spoke though. She replayed them over and over again in her mind, contemplating their meaning.

'_Hn, if you value the life of your friends, I suggest you leave,'_

"It was odd to see Lord Sesshomaru without the usual fight," Sango piped up, longing to break the awkward silence that had settled upon the traveling companions after the Taiyoukai's unexpected visit and swift departure.

"Curiosity killed the pup," laughed Shippo from Kagome's arms.

"The pup?" Kagome asked, used to the modern version.

"Yeah, haven't you ever heard the saying?" Shippo asked as he peered up to look at Kagome.

"No, in my time it's often 'curiosity killed the cat,'" she explained.

"Well that doesn't make sense. Dogs are much more curious that cats and that's also true for demons of said species. I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru came out of curiosity more than he did about the thought of Kagome being a threat. As InuYasha pointed out earlier, we aren't even on his lands," Miroku said.

Kagome wondered about the Western Lord and his lands. "InuYasha, where are Sesshomaru's lands and palace?"

"Hell if I know. I was the hanyou outcast. I wasn't worthy enough to be graced by out lordship's presence," InuYasha said, letting vemon and sarcasm drip menacingly from his words. Kagome cringed from his tone of voice and realized that she had struck a sore issue for her friend.

As the group made very little progress that day, InuYasha decided to make camp early, commenting that no progress would be made with everyone's mind elsewhere.

Kagome lay in her sleeping bag with the sleeping Shippo and watched the moon. She closed her eyes and let her senses wander the surrounding area. Life at night was similar and yet so different from say time. Once again Kagome felt like she was opened up to a whole new world.

She heard Sango huddle closer to Miroku for warmth and Miroku unconsciously wrapped an arm around Sango, their auras humming in contentment. Kirara let off a calming and peaceful purr that caused the air to vibrate around her. Shippo was snoring lightly and he curled into a tight ball, hiding his face in his soft and bushy tail. InuYasha was perched in a tree with his sword leaning again his shoulder. His breathing was soft and even and his ears would twitch slightly every so often, tickled by the whispering winds.

'_**Protect,'**_ came a demanding voice inside her mind and Kagome opened her eyes and looked around the campsite. She knew that she valued her friends' lives but what could she do to take them out of harm's way if Sesshomaru had been right.

'_What should I do,'_ she frowned.

'_**Quiet. Feel,' **_the voice inside her head demanded. It was anxious and yet she didn't understand why. With a calm breath Kagome closed her eyes once more. A wintery thunderstorm…

'_Sesshomaru-sama!'_ Kagome gasped. She got up carefully so that she didn't disturb anyone else and bounded through the trees, following Sesshomaru's aura.

"I wasn't sure if you would come," Sesshomaru said as he looked at her. The moonlight cast an eerie glow on his already pale skin. It kissed the flowers at his feet and the entire scene held a ghostly appearance. It was picture perfect, inviting yet deadly. Kagome imagined a Venus fly trap or a mouse trap, both lured their victims to an inevitable death.

"What a beautiful disaster you are," the girl spoke softly, unaware that she was voicing her thoughts.

'_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea… but I need answers. I need to protect my friends. I'm no longer a human; I can deal with this… I hope,' _Kagome inwardly thought.

"I have many questions, Lord Sesshomaru," she voiced. Sesshomaru stared at her for a while then inclined his head sharply and rose from the tree trunk he had been leaning against. As he walked away he turned to give her a pointed glare.

"Okay, I get the point," Kagome grumbled and with one quick look behind her, she followed Lord Sesshomaru into the unknown. _'I really hope I don't regret this!' _the demoness inwardly huffed.


	5. Storm Brewing

**I don't own InuYasha.**

**A/N: To be honest, Hurricane Isaac is a little bitch and a total inconvenience. Here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy! **

Traveling with Sesshomaru was exactly as Kagome had expected, painfully awkward. The last few days she'd been traveling with the demon they barely talked. Kagome was so happy to have Rin around to break the silence with her cheerful rambling. She even had the chance to hit Jaken on the frequent occasion that he went too far with the insults he threw at the young human child. She wanted to ask him some questions but she didn't know how to bring the subject up and there never seemed to be a time when they were alone together.

'_I wonder if I was this happy and carefree as a child,'_ Kagome lazily wondered as she watched the child chase a few butterflies in a large field of wildflowers one day that Sesshomaru had left them to go patrol the surrounding lands.

Kagome sighed and her thoughts went from the child in front of her and her childhood to Shippo and the others. _'I really hope that InuYasha doesn't freak out and come looking for me. I know that Sesshomaru won't take kindly to that and they'll start fighting. I should have at least left a note because I know that if I would have tried to tell them face to face they wouldn't have let me go,'_

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin smiled as Sesshomaru made his way towards them. He inclined his head.

"Get Ah-Un, Rin. It's time that we go," was all he said and he turned to walk away. They all got up and followed the Western Lord.

It wasn't long before the group fell into an uncomfortable silence. Rin, who was on the two headed dragon, had fallen asleep and Jaken was on his master's heels. Kagome was walking on the side of Ah-Un who was a little ways off from Lord Sesshomaru.

"Um, Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome called out in uncertainty. She said it softly but she knew that he heard her.

He merely cast a glance over his shoulder in recognition.

"Where are we going?" the demoness questioned.

"The Western Palace," Sesshomaru answered.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"It is my home," Sesshomaru stated in a bored tone.

"But why are you taking me there?" came another question.

"You wished for answers," came the reply.

"Couldn't you have answered them and sent me on my way back to InuYasha?" inquired Kagome.

"If you wish to return to that adomination, by all means, I care not. You are a danger to your friends. Do you wish to have them brutally killed?" the Western Lord said.

Kagome frowned deeply. "What do you mean I'm a danger to my friends?"

Sesshomaru kept quiet, making Kagome grow anxious as he chose his next words carefully. "There is much you don't know,"

"And you wish to answer me when we get to the Western Lands?"

"Girl, you ask as much questions as Rin!" Jaken squawked.

Kagome growled at the little imp who she'd not grown fond of over the last few days. Ah-Un gave her a pointed look and looked at his master and Sesshomaru threw another glance her way. "If you don't control your youki there will be consequence, girl,"

"I'm sorry! I can't control this! I wasn't always a demon! I was a human. A miko at that. You were trained in your fancy little castle in your fancy little western lands with your fancy little maids and your fancy little teachers under the eye of your super powerful dad! I didn't want to be this way! I woke up one night with claws and powers and markings I don't even understand! Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru for not being worthy of your company!" Kagome seethed. In the blink of an eye she was inches off the ground, being held by the throat by the inu-youkai's clawed hand.

His eyes flashed a red color and he let out a deep growl. "You will do well to learn respect! I may not be able to kill you but I assure you woman, I can make your life a living hell in other ways. I do not care how frustrated you are, if you endanger those under my protection by alerting every demon by flaring your powers, mark my words, I will make you regret it. I will take you to my palace and I will train you and as soon as I can I will have you home. You are a pathetic excuse of a Taiyoukai. Your parents would be utterly disgusted with you."

The voice in Kagome's head snarled viciously and thrashed around, wanting blood. "You don't know my parents," sneered Kagome. Topaz clashed with periwinkle and then with the flick of his wrist, Sesshomaru sent Kagome to the ground a few feet away from him.

Kagome was shocked and scared and hurt by Sesshomaru's words. Tears swam in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She got up, dusted herself off and kept her eyes on the road.

'_Since when has he ever NOT been able to kill someone? And what right does he have to bring my parents into this? He doesn't even know my parents! Hell, I barely even know my own father!' _

Sesshomaru abruptly stopped and glared at the trees. _'I could have sworn I just felt a demon near-by,'_ Kagome, Jaken, and Ah-Un turned to see if they could see what the male demon had. Letting his eyes and senses scan the area a moment longer, he kept on walking. _'No one is stupid enough to attack me on my lands,' _he assured himself as he proceeded to walk on.

A demon watched from the shadows and with the glint of lavender eyes, he bounded away. He must report what he had just witnessed to his master.

Upon his return he made haste through the large and elegant palace and knocked on the wooden double doors that led to his master's office. "Enter," boomed a deep male voice.

"Milord," bowed the demon that had been spying on Sesshomaru and his group. The large male demon that was seated at the desk looked up with piercing eyes that would surely intimidate anyone other than his trusted advisor that stood in front of him.

"This must be important," the demon said as he set down the scroll in his hand.

"It is, milord" the lesser demon said as he straightened up to confront his lord.

"It'd better be. I grow weary of trival matters, Hikaru," the royal demon huffed as he gave Hikaru a warning look.

"As I was traveling through the Western Lands I noticed Lord Sesshomaru and his traveling companions and upon noticing a new addition to his group I decided to watch a bit longer," Hikaru explained.

"Okaayyy… I'll send an urgent message to Sesshomaru and tell him of your infatuation with him and your jealousy towards the new addition of his entourage," the Taiyoukai stated as he sat back in his chair and rolled his eyes, running a clawed hand through his long black ponytail and hung to his waist.

"Lord Kyoya, that move would be most unnecessary and unwise. The reason I decided to stay is because the new addition to the Western Lord's entourage is a female, sir. A very strong female youkai at that. She maybe strange, but her powers are unrivaled, perhaps even by the Taiyoukai himself, thought I doubt he is aware of that. I believe that further investigation should be implemented," Hikaru said.

Kyoya looked at his advisor. Hikaru had been with him for many years and he knew that Hikaru wouldn't steer him wrong. If he said it needed to be further investigated, that was probably for the best.

"I understand where you are coming from, Hikaru, but with conflict and the possibility of war ravishing my lands I cannot simply send someone to spy on Sesshomaru because he has some female following him. We are allies and if I over step a boundary I could ruin that. In a couple of months we will be meeting there to discuss important matters about the lands. We shall see then," Kyoya concluded. Hikaru opened his mouth to argue but Kyoya let out a low warning growl that shut up the advisor. He looked at the door behind Hikaru, indicating for him to exit.

Hikaru sighed dramatically and exited.

'_I have a feeling that a storm is brewing up ahead,' _Hikaru frowned, returning to his normal duties.


	6. Home Sweet Home

**AN: Sorry for not updating sooner. My internet's been down and I've been in the process of moving but I promise that I will try to make this chapter as lengthy as possible. I do not own InuYasha. **

*InuYasha&Friends*

InuYasha let out an irritated growl as he checked the surrounding area for the third time that day in search of Kagome. When he'd woken up to find her missing he woke the others up and they began their search for her. That had been two days ago.

Shippo had been a wreck without Kagome, often bugging InuYasha to find her and save her from whatever mess she'd found herself in this time. InuYasha would often hit him on the head and tell him to shut up but truthfully InuYasha was just as worried as the rest of the group, he was just trying not to let anyone know. Sango was quiet and searched just as hard as InuYasha, while Miroku, who was even less perverse than usual, tried to keep everyone's spirits up as much as possible given the circumstances.

"Where the hell is she?!" InuYasha finally snapped as they took a quick lunch break.

"If we knew that we wouldn't be out looking for her!" Sango replied sharply.

"Then why did she leave?!" InuYasha asked.

"There are many reasons she could have left InuYasha but we need to keep calm and find her," Miroku stated, trying to keep his companions from breaking into the frequent shouting matches that had come about since Kagome's disappearance.

InuYasha knew that Miroku was right but he wasn't going to admit that. He sat back down and finished his cup of ramen that Sango had made, thankful that Kagome had left them behind.

"She was obviously kidnapped," Shippo piped up as he poked at his ramen with a contemplative yet sad expression.

"But who did it?" Sango asked.

"This is true. There are many people who could have taken Kagome and for many different reasons. It could have been a demon after the jewel, a demon of some sort that was after her powers, Naraku because that's just who he is, the threat that Sesshomaru was talking about or even Sesshomaru himself. For all we know Kagome could have even left of her own accord," Miroku theorized.

"Why would she do that? She can't defend herself! Besides, what would Sesshomaru want with Kagome?" asked the hanyou, his ears perking up.

"Sesshomaru seems to know something that we don't about Kagome's transformation and perhaps in order to further understand that which he doesn't already, he took her so that he could get answers. He doesn't seem like the kind of demon to accept things which he doesn't understand well," the monk explained.

Miroku did raise valid points but that didn't sound like the Sesshomaru that InuYasha knew. "No… If Sesshomaru didn't understand something or something bothered him, he would simply kill it so that it didn't pose a threat anymore. He wouldn't take it along with him and study it,"

The group ate in silence for a few minutes before Sango spoke up. "So what do we do, InuYasha? We've all lost so much already, we can't lose Kagome too."

"I know, Sango. I know…"

**Sessomaru&Crew**

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked ahead of Rin and Jaken who rode Ah-Un. They would be at the Western castle before sundown and honestly Sesshomaru was glad because he was tired of Jaken and Rin's constant bickering. It wasn't even the child's fault, though she did like to talk about a lot about mundane things.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin called out. Sesshomaru didn't bother turning around but he was sure that Rin knew he was listening.

"When are we going to be home?"

"By sundown,"

"Will Lady Kagome be joining us?"

"Yes,"

"For how long?"

"That depends,"

"On what?"

"Things that don't concern you,"

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin called out again, after bombarding her lord with questions.

"What, Rin?" Sesshomaru said irritably.

"Will Lady Atsuko be upset that you have brought home someone?"

Sesshomaru fought the urge to sigh. He had already thought of this. Though he knew that with Kagome's status and power, she would be received with no hesitation, he also knew that her presence would start many rumors.

"_Lady Atsuko? I didn't know that Sesshomaru was married, not that he's exactly the type of person to talk about his personal life… or talk at all," _Kagome thought. _"I wonder what she's like. She must be really beautiful and strong and important if Sesshomaru married her,"_

Jaken and Rin looked eagaerly at Sesshomaru, wondering what his response would be to the human girl's last question but their lord seemed unwilling to answer it.

The group walked for the next few hours. Kagome and Rin held small conversations about flowers and things that didn't hold Jaken nor Sesshomaru's interest.

It was around the time when the sun started to lower itself for the night and it casted a thick orange glow on everything did Sesshomaru stop, causing everyone to stop also.

"We are here," he stated. Jaken and Rin, who had started walking earlier to stretch their legs, got on to Ah-Un's back. The two headed dragon seemed a bit restless.

Kagome looked around, searching for a castle. She had been curious for many years now as to what kind castle Sesshomaru lived in. She wanted to know what kind of place InuYasha had lived in as a child and more importantly, she wanted to know what kind of life he could have had had he been accepted as Prince of the Western Lands.

"Where is the castle?" Kagome asked. All eyes turned to her. Rin smiled but said nothing.

"Look harder," Sesshomaru said. Kagome frowned but did as she was told.

She let her senses spread out. She searched the lands around her and found weak demons far off, waterways and mountains and even a few wild animals running through the woods but she didn't sense a castle.

"_Wait! I can't feel it in the surrounding area. Does that mean…?" _As if on cue Kagome felt a strange aura and she peered up.

"A floating castle?" she asked to no one in particular. It was more a confirmation that anything.

"Amazing isn't it?" Rin asked in an excited voice. Ah-Un grunted loudly, eager to get home.

"It's huge!" Kagome gasped as she used her heightened demonic abilities to take in the castle. It was a very large castle that housed many demons. Some of the auras told that they were lower demons while some were much more powerful.

"Well you didn't expect Lord Sesshomaru to live in a small castle did you?" Jaken screeched. Kagome would have sent him a glare or a sarcastic response but she was still enthralled in the castle floating in the clouds.

With no warning Sesshomaru snaked an arm around Kagome's waist and summoned his demonic floating cloud. They were in the air in no time and the entirety of the castle was made clearer. Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un weren't far from them.

Sesshomaru had removed his arm from Kagome's slender form but she clung to him in fear and surprise. "This is amazing," she whispered in awe.

They landed in a court yard and were instantly met by three guards.

"Take Ah-Un to the stables and see that he is tended," Sesshomaru ordered as Rin and Jaken jumped off the dragon's back and appeared at their lord's side.

"Right away, Milord," one of the guards said as he took the dragon's reigns and led him away.

"Go and tell the kitchen that we have a guest here," Sesshomaru ordered the second guard who simply bowed and went about his duty in a timely fashion.

"I need you to summon Lady Atsuko, Noriko, Sanosuke, Freya and Kureno and report to my study as soon as possible," the demon commanded. The guard's face momentarily held a confused expression before returning to normal.

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru," he said as he bowed and hurried off to fulfill his mission.

"Jaken, you are to go get a room ready down the hall from Rin's. Then I want you to go to the seamstress and get some suitable clothing brought to the room. Take them with you," Sesshomaru told his little servant. Jaken nodded nervously before ushering the two girls along. Kagome took one last look at the Taiyoukai before following Jaken and Rin.

**A/N: Please review. I hope you all enjoyed. The next chapter will introduce more important characters. **


	7. Settling In

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha**

**A/N: I was really excited to get the next chapter out because I'm really excited to introduce the castle characters so I've been abusing my muse in hopes to get this out asap. I want to thank all those who have taken their time to review. Reviews are food to my muse and makes the chapters come faster! Anyways, on with the show!**

Kagome sat in her new room and sighed. She'd been dragged to the seamstress by Jaken and then taken right to her room and left there. The seamstress, Hana, had been a kind old demoness who'd apparently worked in the castle since Sesshomaru's father was a teenager.

She had very dark brown eyes, dark reddish brown hair and a long face. Kagome wasn't sure what sort of demon she was but when she tried to let her senses give her some sort of hint the picture of a horse kept coming to mind.

Hana had taken Kagome's measurements and promised to have her some new kimonos in a few days. In the meantime she bustled around her work room, grabbing bundles from a closet and throwing them in a wooden chest. When she was satisfied she bid them farewell and sent Kagome, Jaken, Rin, and the chest away.

"Put on something proper for dinner and remember that you are in the presence of royalty so choose something nice," Jaken said with disgust as he led her to her room.

Kagome looked around and tried to memorize the corridors they passed and went through but at the pace they were going it proved pointless because looking back on things now she realized she had no idea where she was. She wished she could look around but Jaken had told her to stay put until dinner or until someone came to her with different instructions from no one other than Lord Sesshomaru. Rin had left with Jaken and now she was all alone with her thoughts, which was probably almost as dangerous as being left with Naraku at this point.

Kagome put on a lilac kimono with a light pink sash and laid down in her new bed, deciding that it would probably help her migraine. Her bed was surprisingly comfortable but she still regretted not having brought her bag with her medicine in it with her.

Kagome woke up to someone gently shaking her. She shot up in bed suddenly, frightening the other person.

"I'm sorry, Milady!" a young girl cried with a deep bow.

"Stand up," Kagome said, not used to people bowing down to her.

The girl stood up and averted her eyes nervously. "Who are you?" Kagome questioned.

"My name is Noriko, Highness. I am to be your handmaid," came the reply.

"Please, just call me Kagome. There's no need for such formalities," Kagome said.

"Yes, ma'am," Noriko agreed. She had large chocolate brown eyes and reddish black shoulder length hair. She was a cute girl, but sort of nervous. She seemed as if she had a lot of energy that she had to keep in check but she longed to just run wild and free.

"How old are you, Noriko? If you don't mind me asking," Kagome asked kindly.

The other girl smiled. "Well Lord Sesshomaru told me that you used to be human so if you want to go by human age I'd probably be 16. I'm much older than that in demon years though."

"Why are you here?" Kagome then asked.

"I'm to get you ready for bed, ma'am," Noriko replied.

"Bed?"

"I've brought you a tray of food to eat because we aren't having a formal dinner tonight. Lord Sesshomaru said that there is too much that still has to be done before you are presentable," piped up the other girl as she went to a closet and retrieved a night gown for Kagome.

"Before I'm presentable? What am I? Arm candy? I'm not some doll he can fix up and parade around. I'm a person! Who does he think he is?!" A growl escaped Kagome's throat and she felt her demonic powers rising up.

Noriko whimpered as Kagome's aura expanded and clashed with her own. "Calm down, please, ma'am! I do not want Lord Sesshomaru to think someone is wrong. I will get in trouble!"

It was too late however, because Sesshomaru swung the door to Kagome's room open and took in what was going on.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked harshly, clearly not pleased at Kagome's display.

"What's this about me not being presentable? I'm not some trophy for you to show off to people, Sesshomaru. I am a person," Kagome yelled.

"You will watch your tone with me, woman! How can you think yourself prepared for a formal dinner when you can't even keep your temper? With the rumors, questions, accusations, and challenges that you will be faced with it would be nothing for you to lose control and destroy half most of the castle. I will not put myself and the others that are under my protection in danger because you feel insulted that I still find you unable to be around the company of other demons in your current vulnerable situation," Sesshomaru explained. Kagome calmed down and stared at the male demon in awe. She wasn't sure if it was because she realized he was right or if it was because that was the most she'd ever heard the Western Lord talk.

"I'm sorry," she sheepishly apologized.

"Do not apologize. It is a sign of weakness. Tomorrow Noriko will bring you breakfast and get you dressed for the day then you will be lessons with Kureno. After lunch you will have lessons with Freya on proper etiquette. You will have a few hours to do as you please before dinner and the evening is yours to do as you please. I suggest you get some sleep, you will need it," and with that Sesshomaru left the room.

"Kureno and Freya?" Kagome asked Noriko once Sesshomaru had closed the door.

Noriko hasn't seemed to recovered with the confrontation between the two demons yet.

"Noriko! Who are Freya and Kureno?" Kagome asked as she snapped her clawed fingers in front of Noriko's face.

"They are trusted advisors of Lord Sesshomaru. You should consider yourself lucky to be trained by them for they are the best there is. If I'm not mistaken, Kureno-sama was the one who taught Sesshomaru-sama when he was young," Noriko said, back to her chipper self.

"Taught Sesshomaru what?" Kagome asked.

"Reading, writing, math, science, history, geography, and I think languages," Noriko nodded, proud that she could list the different subjects.

Kagome didn't bother telling her that she was already accomplished in all those subjects. She realized that it would be best to use that knowledge to her own advantage.

"Is there a place to bathe?" Kagome asked.

"Bathe?" Noriko asked.

"Yeah, I know that most humans don't bathe much but I require bathing every day, sometimes more than once," Kagome explained.

"I understand. There are others in the castle who require bathing as much as you do. The Lord and Lady are two of those. As is Rin, simply because she gets so messy throughout the day. Lady Freya and Sanosuke enjoy bathing as well but those are really the only people that I associate with,"

Kagome figured that she would figure out who all these other people were in due time. She grabbed her clothes and allowed herself to be shown down the hall to a set of double doors.

"I will be waiting for you to get exit and then I will return you to your room," Noriko said.

"How will you know when I'm done?" Kagome questioned.

"You are forgetting that you are among demons now," the servant laughed. Her sweet voice echoed through the hall. Kagome nodded and opened the doors, revealing a large hot springs.

The steam hit Kagome head on as she walked in. She sighed contently and slowly stripped before she walked to the table in the far corner of the room. She chose a shampoo that smelt of flowers and apples and flowers and walked to the water's edge to bathe.

The water seemed to soak away her troubles and loosen the knots that chorded her back and limbs. She let her mind wander but realized that it wasn't the time for that. She had to stay strong and allowing herself to think wasn't going to insure that.

"_Sesshomaru had better be right. Me leaving my friends had better save them from danger!"_ Kagome said to herself. She washed her hair and dunked herself under the water before quickly exiting to water and wrapping herself in a towel and a white robe.

As she walked out the doors Noriko cut the corner and smiled at her. "Ready for bed ma'am? You have a long day ahead of you,"

"I guess,"" Kagome said and she followed the small girl back to her room, not exactly pleased that she hadn't had the chance to explore yet.

"_I'll get to it tomorrow,"_ Kagome thought with a yawn. Even with her nap, Kagome hadn't realized just how tired she was and she knew that the bath didn't help any.

"Good night, ma'am. I will see you in the morning. I hope you sleep well. If you are in need of anything just call for me and I will come to you," Noriko said with a small bow and she left Kagome. The girl blew out a candle that was sitting on her bedside table and she changed into her night gown.

"Tomorrow will be a long day," she confirmed out loud and before her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't get to all the characters in this chapter but tomorrow we will run into more of them. I don't want to rush things. I want to take them slow and easy and make them as believable as I possibly can. I hope you all enjoyed and please remember to review. They are what feed my muse and what gets the chapters out faster!**


	8. Class is in Session

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

**A/N: So here's chapter 8. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's been a bit hectic. In this chapter I'm hoping and trying my best to introduce the other castle characters. I'm actually very excited about it, as I hope you all are. Enjoy!**

The next morning Noriko woke Kagome up and got her ready for the day.

"Are you excited?" the young demoness asked.

"I'm more tired than anything," grumbled Kagome as she ate her breakfast.

"But you get to meet your teachers,"

"Yay, more school,"

Noriko was about to answer again when a knock on the door to Kagome's room interrupted her.

"It's time to go, Kagome," Noriko smiled. "I will see you later tonight," and with that she ushered Kagome from the room.

When Kagome entered the hall a male demon was waiting for her. He had dark charcoal gray hair that was cut short. His vibrant gray eyes studied Kagome for a minute before he turned and began to walk away. He looked at her after he was a few feet away, expecting her to follow him. Kagome took a deep breath and quickly went to meet the demon.

"Which one are you? Kagome finally asked, desperate to break the silence and tension that surrounded them. The demon merely looked at her and raised a finely arched eyebrow.

"Which of my teachers are you? Are you Kureno-san?"

"No," was the gruff response.

"Oh… well are you Freya-san?"

"Do I look like a woman?"

"Freya's a woman?" Kagome asked.

"Do you want etiquette lessons from a male?"

"I guess you're right. So if you aren't Kureno-san or Freya-san that would make you Sanosuke-san, right?"

The demon said nothing but slightly nodded his head.

"It's nice to meet you, Sanosuke-san," Kagome said, met by another nod.

"You aren't one for conversation, are you?" Kagome asked lightly.

"I wasn't the one who tried to maim you with a cup,"

"You were stalking me!"

"It's my job, Princess"

"I don't like your job," Kagome pouted. She wasn't sure how to take this new demon.

"You don't have to. You just have to let me do it and there won't be any trouble,"

Kagome looked at him, lost at what to say. "I don't think I like you,"

Sanosuke chuckled. "You don't have to like me for me to do my job, Princess,"

"Stop calling me that!" Kagome snapped. Sanosuke chuckled again as he led her into a large library filled.

The walls were high and filled with books and compartments that held scrolls. The ceiling of the room had a huge hole cut out of it and it had been replaced with a piece of glass, allowing sunlight to fill the room. In the middle of the large room was a large wooden table.

"Kureno-san," Sanosuke said, addressing the only other occupant in the room.

A demon that had been sitting at the table looked up. He looked to be in his mid-fifties but considering he was a demon, he was probably much older. He had piercing orange eyes and his hair looked a strange brown color but up close it was actually a mix of light browns, grays, and black.

"Catch you later, Princess," Sanosuke said as he bowed once to Kureno and left the room.

"Come and sit," Kureno said politely. Kagome took a deep breath before approaching the demon and taking a seat.

"So you're what all the noise is about,"

"Umm… yes?" Kagome said awkwardly.

The demon smirked. "We're going to be spending a lot of time together, dear. I suggest you get comfortable now," Kagome nodded.

"Do you know why you're here?" Kureno asked.

"Lessons,"

"Lessons on what?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Sesshomaru never specified.

"And you didn't bother to asked?"

"Even if I did ask I doubt he would have answered me and if he did it probably would have been some riddle or monosyllable word that didn't really answer anything," Kagome grumbled irritably. She was getting fed up with the demons around here that felt like she didn't deserve any explanations. She had willingly followed Sesshomaru but that was because she wanted to save her friends and because she expected answers.

"I'm sure you have many questions, little one, and in time they will all be made clear to you. In the mean time I need you to remember something," Kureno said softly.

"What's that?" Kagome asked.

"You'll know when it is make known to you," Kureno smirked.

"No offense, but that's probably the worst advice I've ever received," stated Kagome, earning a chuckle from Kureno.

"Now on with your lessons. I'm going to write your name at the top of the paper and then I want to see if you can copy it. This way we can see just how much we have to cover," Kureno said as he took a paper and wrote Kagome's name at the top of it. He handed her back and the paper and waited.

If Kagome hadn't already spent many years in the feudal era she would have been offended that someone didn't think she could do something as simple as write her name but she knew that education was different here.

She took the paper and elegantly wrote her name. She didn't bother looking up at Kureno as she began to write the names of her friends as well. She sighed after she had filled up half a page with useless information and looked up at Kureno.

"I see you are a talented writer," Kureno said, showing no emotion.

"It's sometimes best to not reveal all your surprises at once," Kagome smirked.

Kureno said something as he jotted something on a different paper and slid it over to Kagome. She hid a smirk as she easily computed the simple addition in her mind. She then began to work much harder problems that she remembered from high school and worked those before sliding the paper over to Kureno.

This time he didn't bother hiding how impressed he was. "Only our highest advisors are able to work problems such as these,"

"I could work harder but this were the ones that I could think of off the top of my head,"

"Well since you are accomplished in writing and math I assume you are also accomplished in science and history?"

"I am," Kagome confirmed.

"Then I don't see a reason to have to continue these lessons,"

"Actually, sir, there is something I'd like to learn," Kagome coyly admitted. Kureno didn't respond but instead waiting for her to continue.

"I'd like to learn the history of the demons,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know the history of land and of the people but all I know is the human part of it. I don't know anything about demons and their lands and the wars or the royal houses,"

"I see. And you want to learn this,"

"Well yeah. I mean, yes, sir. I am a demon now and I have a feeling that it would be in my best interest if I learned. Not to mention that if I am to be able to associate with high class demons I should be able to identify them and know their past and history,"

"Wise decision. I will also teach you astonomy. The cycle of the stars, moon, sun, and the seasons are important to demons. Did you know that?" the older demon asked curiously. Kagome shook her head.

"Then it is settled. I will teach you. I am not promising that it will be easy but I can promise you that by the time I am done with you, you will be a very well educated women in the ways of the demons and the celestial bodies,"

This earned a smile from Kagome. The rest of their time together wasn't spent studying, however. Kureno decided that it would be best if they started their schooling tomorrow. He still had much he wanted to ask Kagome, such as where she had gotten her education and just how much of it did she know. He quizzed her on poetry and literature, art and science.

"I will surely be in the grave if this were to ever be repeated but you are perhaps a better pupil than Lord Sesshomaru was when he was younger," Kureno smiled warmly, as if revisiting some old and fond memories.

"You taught Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned.

"Ah, but of course. His father and I were close and so he trusted me with our lord's education,"

"Was he always so cold?" Kagome asked. She quickly covered her mouth with a dainty, clawed hand. The words had come out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

If Kureno had been surprised, he didn't show it. "No, Lord Sesshomaru wasn't a cold child," he answered truthfully.

Kagome was going to ask him to elaborate but a knock at the library door stopped her.

"Come in," Kureno called and Sanosuke entered

"Oh, it's just you," Kagome growled quietly but she knew that the other demons heard her loud and clear. Kureno smirked and Sanosuke shot her a sideways glare.

"I will see you tomorrow, my dear. And prepare yourself. Now that I know what you are capable of I will not go easy on you," Kureno warned in and joking manner.

Kagome smiled and bid her teacher a farewell before she followed Sanosuke from the room.

"Had a nice morning, Princess?" Sanosuke asked teasingly.

"It was better before you arrived, no offense," Kagome said smugly.

Sanosuke chuckled lightly. "No offense?"

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked, ignoring the demon.

He ran his clawed hand through his dark and smoky hair. "We are going have lunch outside with Miss Freya,"

"The way you said that kinda scares me," Kagome admitted.

"And honestly, it probably should," Sanosuke sighed. He shook his head slightly as if shaking memories from his head.

Kagome said no more as she allowed Sanosuke lead her to a small foyer. It was beautifully decorated with cream colored silks. A small table was formally set in the middle of the room.

"Take a seat, she will be here in a minute," Sanosuke reassured. Kagome nodded and tried to do as she was told but she was sort of panicked. She tried to imagine what kind of person/demon Freya would be but nothing good was coming to mind. All Kagome could imagine was an old and mean hag that was going to hit Kagome with a poisonous whip every time she messed something up.

"What kind of person is Miss Freya?" Kagome asked.

Sanosuke bit back a laugh. "Don't call her "Miss" to her face. I just do it because I know she hates it,"

Kagome took a mental note of that. "So what is she like?"

"Well…. Freya… Hmm. She has a very… electrifying personality," Sanosuke nodded, proud as his choice of words. Kagome mused on them a little while.

"Isn't it kind of ironic that the person that's going to be teaching me proper etiquette is late to her own class?" Kagome nervously laughed.

"That would be ironic, if I was late," same a female voice from the side of Kagome.

"It isn't polite to stare, nor is it polite to have your mouth opened like you are some sort of mad cow," the voice continued. Kagome was too frightened to turn and see the owner of the voice.

She didn't have to, however, because soon the most beautiful demoness Kagome had ever seen came to stand in front of her. She eyed Kagome distastefully. Her golden blond curls fell to her waist and shown bright in the sunlight. Her skin was very pale which only made her intense gray-ish blue eyes pop that much more. On her brow was a small lilac gem that almost seemed to glow. Her blue and white silk kimono slid off both her shoulders, revealing silky smooth skin. She appeared to be no more than 24.

"Sesshomaru should have just killed me. This one looks like a completely lost cause. I don't know what he expected me to accomplish in the allotted time he gave me. It would have been easier to make silk from stone," the demoness all but hissed. Her every move and word, no matter how insulting, was commanding and elegant.

"Why not tell us how you really feel," Sanosuke snickered.

"Don't chastise me, Skilos," the demoness glared. It wasn't until Kagome had overcome her initial intimidation did she realize that the golden haired demoness spoke with a slight accent.

"I wouldn't chastise you, Miss Freya. I value my life more than that," Sanosuke smiled, flashing pearly white fangs. This was the first time Kagome had really seen him smile and it wasn't a bad thing. She wondered why he didn't do it more often.

The gem on Freya's brow swirled with different colors. "Don't you have a bone to bury or a gata to chase?"

"Someone's becoming bitter in her old age,"

"If you continue I will show you just how bitter I am," Freya said. Her eyes and the air around them seemed to crackle with electricity.

"You'd have to explain to Lord Sesshomaru why he's missing his lieutenant general," Sanosuke smugly smiled.

"Anax Sesshomaru likes me more," Freya stated, the room calmed down with that statement.

"On that note, she's all yours! I'll be back later. Have fun and Freya… Don't kill her. The Boss will be livid," Sanosuke said as he left the two women alone.

Kagome turned to look lock eyes with Freya. "You have no curves to your body. Your hair is knotted. Your robes are plain. You slouch when you stand and sit like a poor farmer boy after a hard day's work. You appear clumsy and have an unintelligent look to your face," Freya said as she circled Kagome like a vulture waiting to attack.

Kagome felt like she had been slapped in the face. She opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off. "Don't bother trying to defend yourself because you will not win. I am simply telling you all the things that we need to start with. It may take blood, sweat, and tears but I will make an elegant lady of you. Now come, let's eat before lunch gets cold,"

Kagome sat down across from Freya and hesitantly went to grab her chopsticks. A shock of electricity jolted through her body. She yelped and they fell back onto the table.

"Napkin first, barbarian," Freya said lazily as she put a napkin in her lap.

Kagome eyed Freya in disbelieve before placing her napkin in her lap, receiving another jolt.

"WHAT?!" Kagome demanded as she rubbed her fingertips against her other hand to try and get rid of the tingling.

"There is a proper way of opening and placing your napkin," Freya explained as she folded her napkin again and showed Kagome the proper way.

"Pour us some tea next," Freya ordered as she watched. Her bright baby blue eyes were dancing in sick amusement. Kagome stared at the pot of tea on the table nervously.

"I told you blood, sweat and tears were going to go into this. I just didn't say whose," Freya shrugged as Kagome received a shock for "rudely reaching across the table while her guests were dining".

It took an hour and a half for Kagome to finally get to eat although she would still get shocks occasionally for slouching in her chair and other things. When Sanosuke came to get her after a grueling three hour class Kagome all but sprinted from the room.

"How was it, Princess?" the guard asked smugly.

"Is she always so hateful?" Kagome growled.

"Hateful? I thought she liked you…" Sanosuke said innocently.

"Liked me? REALLY?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! That was literally the most INFURIATING experience of my ENTIRE life! She insulted me and then proceeds to SHOCK me for all of my mistakes instead of teaching me how things are supposed to be done. HOW DO YOU GIVE SOMEONE A TEST IF YOU HAVEN'T EVEN GIVEN THEM A LESSON?! AND THEN YOUUUU!" Kagome yelled, turning to point at Sanosuke.

"Me?" he asked as he took a step back from Kagome. Her aura was swirling dangerously and her claws and teeth were extending. Sanosuke was afraid that if he didn't word himself carefully he would end up severely injured at the hands of an untrained demoness.

"Yes! YOU! This morning you were all moody with your ass in your face and now you want to be all chipper and joke around with me? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE HERE?!" Kagome continued to yell. She jabbed her finger into Sanosuke's chest as she had done to InuYasha many times before. However, this time her finger nail pierced the skin and soon she could no longer see the tip of her finger.

"What is the meaning of this?" came an angry voice from behind Kagome and she turned around to see Sesshomaru and Freya.

Kagome took her finger out of Sanosuke's chest and watched as blood poured out. She gasped and looked at her hand, trying to place her hands on it to apply pressure. Sanosuke didn't make a sound as he grabbed her hands and pushed them away.

"Treat him for poisons," Sesshomaru told Freya who had been taking deep breaths. He had a clawed hand on her shoulder to calm her. Freya passed by Kagome and led Sanosuke away.

"Will he be okay?" Kagome asked after she knew that the other two wouldn't be able to hear her. She felt horrible. Kagome had lost her temper but she didn't want anyone to get hurt because of it. She just didn't know what had come over her.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" called Rin as she ran down the hall. "Jaken and I heard yelling. Is everything okay?"

"Did someone die?" asked a new female voice from behind Kagome.

"Lady Atsuko!" Rin smiled as she bowed deeply.

"Pet," the mysterious demoness greeted in a forcibly happy voice.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the demoness. Kagome slowly turned to face a woman that looked very much like Sesshomaru.

"Mother,"

"Beloved son," she smiled softly, her amber eyes never leaving Kagome.

**A/N:**

**Skilos: Dog**

**Gata: Cat**

**Anax: King, Lord, Ruler,**

**So there you go! We've met the last four castle characters! Next chapter we will elaborate more on them. What do you think of them? As the story continues we'll find out more and more about each character though so don't judge them too harshly…Or you can. I just know I will have a blast writing more of them in the future chapters to come. Please review! They keep my muse working and the chapters coming! **


	9. Mother Dearest

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. **

**A/N: I'd like to thank all of my readers, followers, and reviewers! I really appreciate the support. Many people have concerns about Kagome and her powers and her losing her spark because they're trying to reform her but worry not. I can't give out too much info without ruining anything but know that everything will be made clear as the story progresses. And with that said, on with the story. ENJOY! **

"What are you doing here, Mother?" Sesshomaru asked.

His mother slightly pouted her painted lips. "I came to investigate,"

"There is no need. It is taken care of,"

"But she attacked, Sano-kun," Lady Atsuko stated, casting her son a sideways look. Her eyes soon continued to scan Kagome.

"It has been taken care of," Sesshomaru restated.

"Can I play with her a while?" the demoness asked.

"She is not a toy and she has had a long day. I'm sure she wishes to return to her quarters," Sesshomaru said as he took a step to block part of Kagome from his mother's view.

"You can't hide her forever, Sesshomaru, and you can't protect her just because you couldn't last time," his mother said. Anger flashed in her topaz eyes. She turned to leave then turned back to and added, "She isn't ours to keep. This little stunt could cost us everything."

Sesshomaru glared at the retreating form of his mother's back. "What is she talking about, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. She had a bad feeling about this whole situation now. Lady Atsuko's words kept playing back in her mind.

"Nothing," Sesshomaru said shortly.

"You're lying. I don't appreciate being kept in the dark about things that concern me. I demand answers. You can't keep me in the dark forever," Kagome growled. She was getting highly agitated with the secrecy that surrounded her new identity.

"I don't plan on keeping secrets from you forever; I just have to make sure of some things first,"

"The Great Lord Sesshomaru isn't sure of something?" Kagome snapped. Her words dripped with vemon.

"Watch your tone. Something doesn't make sense about you,"

"Aside from the fact that I'm a miko turned demon?"

Sesshomaru began walking away and Kagome sighed before she followed him down the familiar halls to her room.

"You are still a miko," Sesshomaru said quietly as he stopped in front of her bedroom door.

"What do you mean? Surely these claws and powers and markings and physical changes don't make me a miko," Kagome asked in a confused and irritated voice.

"That's not what makes you a miko,"

"What do you know about mikos?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "I've killed my fair share."

"You're a monster,"

"Exactly… I was born a monster. What were you born?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked away, leaving Kagome stumped by his words.

She entered her room to see Noriko dusting her vanity table. The younger demon turned to look at her and smiled. "How was your day?" she asked.

Kagome gave her a look. "Oh, well it was okay until I met Freya, injured Sanosuke, angered Lady Atsuko, and had a talk with Sesshomaru."

"You injured Sanosuke and met Lady Atsuko?" Noriko asked. Her face was full of sincere concern.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt him. I just lost my temper. I'm tired of being told what to do and who I need to be. I want to know if he's okay and why do I need to go to classes? Why can't I attend a formal dinner with other demons? Why am I a demon? How are my friends? Why do so many demons hate me? Who am I really? I have all these questions and no one's answering me!" Kagome yelled. Noriko frowned slightly at her distressed friend.

"Well find someone who's willing to answer you. I mean, if no one is willing to give you the answer then why can't you go and find it yourself?"

Kagome eyed the handmaiden. Should she go and look for answers herself? Sesshomaru already said that he couldn't kill her but his mother and Freya were a different story. Where would she start? She didn't even know exactly what part of the castle she was in.

"Or not, because I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't be happy to have you wandering the castle and heaven's forbid you run into Lady Atsuko. I heard that she's a little out her box, especially when it comes to her son. Apparently she likes to meddle in his business. When Lord Sesshomaru first brought Rin home I heard that Lady Atsuko didn't like her because humans are weak and it didn't benefit him to get attached before humans are frail and their lifespan ends so quickly compared to our and it would upset him when she died in another 80 years or so. Lord Sesshomaru refused to get rid of Rin and that angered his mom but instead of losing him she learned to tolerate the little human. Rin has a way with the occupants of the house. Most of us all adore her but I think that Lady Atsuko still disapproves of her. She isn't allowed to attended formal dinners either but I think that's because she is still young and it's for her own protect…" Noriko ranted.

"NORIKO!" Kagome said, snapping her friend from her babbling.

The demon stopped and blinked as she took a breath. "I want a snack," Kagome said.

"A snack?" Noriko asked, eager to serve and please.

"A… peach. A really, really, ripe one. You know, the kind that grows at the top of trees. I want a… NO... I want four really ripe and large peaches," Kagome said. Noriko looked at the older girl for a minute before putting the small rag she had been using to clean and left the room in search of peaches.

Kagome waited a few minutes until she was sure that Noriko was on her way to the kitchen before she opened her door and slid out. She took a deep breath. This was her first time out of her room on her own and she really had no idea where she was or where she was going. She calmed herself and walked down the hall, trying to remember the path she had taken that morning with Sanosuke.

Orange sunlight filled the corridors as the sun began to set in the sky. Soon it would be dinner time so Kagome had to hurry.

"Curiosity killed the cat," came a sly voice from the shadows.

Kagome froze. "I thought it was a dog,"

"That makes no sense. Dogs aren't stupid enough to get killed by something as lame as curiosity," replied the voice.

"Good thing I'm not a cat then," Kagome said nervously. The voice laughed and Lady Atsuko stepped from the shadows. Her cold eyes matched the color of the sunbeams that were streaming in from the windows.

"I really wish my son would stop bringing home pets," Atsuko sighed as she looked Kagome up and down.

"Why do you hate me, if you don't mind me asking," Kagome inquired.

"You changed him. You changed everyone,"

"Who?"

"You seek answers," stated Atsuko.

"I do," Kagome confirmed. Her stomach was in knots. Maybe Atsuko was who she needed to talk to in order to get her answers.

"Well I don't have them for you,"

"You don't?"

"Of course I do. I know everything, I'm just not telling you,"

"What?! Why?!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Because if I tell you then you won't learn anything,"

"Then where should I start looking?"

Atsuko smirked mischievously. "Somewhere much closer to home."

"Home? I'm not from here though and I can't go back looking like this,"

"You can't go anywhere looking like that. You have the manners and wardrobe of a southern sheep farmer. Hopefully my son is just trying to tame you so he can ship you off to your home,"

"I could have gone home before I followed him here. There's a well in a little village in th…"

"A well? You don't live in a well. Human diseases live in wells,"

"It's not exactly a well, it's what's on the other side of the well,"

Atsuko sighed. "Listen, I know all about the time transportation so stop trying,"

Kagome froze. Atsuko knew about where she was really from? How many other people knew?

"You know?"

"I told you, I know everything. For example, I know my son now knows you aren't in your room and is headed this way as we speak. I also know that if he catches me here talking to you he will act like a child and throw a fit,"

"But I need answers!" Kagome panicked.

Atsuko allowed a small smile to grace her face. "We will talk soon. It's not like you don't live here. I just have to be sure that we aren't disturbed. My son may be powerful like his father but he lacks a certain charm that his father had."

Kagome watched as Lady Atsuko disappeared down the corridor, her brilliantly silver hair glowing bright orange. "What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked minutes after his mother's form vanished.

"I was looking for something to do. I hurt Sanosuke. I need to keep my mind busy until I know he is okay," Kagome lied.

If Sesshomaru knew the truth he didn't say anything or let on that he knew. "Sanosuke is fine and in the hall outside your room, ready to do his job,"

"He didn't die?"

"If he had died from something as simple as a finger through the chest then he has no business being my lieutenant general," Sesshomaru explained. Kagome looked at him.

"You look a lot like your mom," she concluded. The moon on their face and the colorings they had were similar. The cheek markings, however, were slightly different.

Sesshomaru fought the urge to roll her eyes as he took her back to her room. "Oh, and by the way, tomorrow you will start training,"

"I know," Kagome said. "I have class with Kureno-san and Freya." It was rather difficult to say Freya's name without cringing or making a face.

"No, training your powers. I can't have you killing people when they anger you,"

"Oh, you have nerve," Kagome scoffed. Sesshomaru said nothing as he met her eyes for a moment. His gaze landed on her sun marking for a moment before he turned and left.

Kagome groaned and entered her room before throwing herself on her bed dramatically.

"I've willingly walked straight into hell," Kagome mumbled into her pillow.

Her door opened and she picked up her head. "I have your peaches," Noriko smiled. Kagome groaned again as she slammed her head into her pillow once more.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! I know it's short but I have a lot going on at home and I wanted to be sure to give you all a little something in the meantime. I'm pretty sure this raised a lot of questions for everyone and I promise that if y'all have patience things will fall into place in time. Is anyone excited for Kagome's training? Please remember to review! They keep the chapters coming and my muse happy! **


End file.
